


The Shady Bastard and His Pathfinder-Baroness

by elvhenwildflower



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pathfinder-Baroness, Post-Canon, Snarky Sara, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy, minor smut, misunderstandings galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenwildflower/pseuds/elvhenwildflower
Summary: It's what they both wish for but are too scared to have. What they both know but are too insecure to say."You're a shady bastard, you know that?""You love me."





	The Shady Bastard and His Pathfinder-Baroness

**Author's Note:**

> There will be major spoilers (especially for Kadara and end-game). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Will be some sliiiiiightly NSFW moments in some chapters.

Reyes Vidal was not well-liked on the Tempest. Eyes followed his every move, especially when he was anywhere near engineering. Gil scowled when Reyes walked by, and Vetra always seemed to have a loaded gun handy.

Surprising, in that he thought to have found a kindred spirit in the Nyx sister. 

The Kadaran man had been patient enough. He was used to strange odours, but he was positive the constant smell of oil and fumes was going to his head. He glanced to the ledge above, returning the resident engineer's agitated expression with a wry grin. 

"Gil, my friend, whereabouts will I find the lovely Pathfinder?" 

Gil looked away, his lips sealed. He'd warned Ryder about men like Reyes. Harmless flirting was fine, but Reyes Vidal was anything  _but_  harmless.

Vetra Nyx appeared beside the Kadaran, her gun clutched in her right hand. If Reyes ever saw Vetra separated from her gun, it would be a miracle. She didn't look at him. Her eyes remained on the Nomad behind Reyes. 

"Ryder just saved all our asses," she muttered. "She's probably taking a break. Let her have one, yeah?" 

"Of course!" Reyes responded in his usual, smug tone. "I simply thought I could help her relax-"

"Just get out of here. I’m not a fan of yours, Charlatan."

Reyes smirked, his golden eyes on the blunt turian. "A shame."

Dislike was familiar for Reyes. He'd thought himself immune to people’s biting words and cold glares. This was different.  _She_  made things different. Around the people the Pathfinder worked with and cared for, Reyes found himself yearning for approval. Ryder had been unfaltering in her affection for him, and yet... nobody had supported that. Her circle had been filled with hushed warnings and scepticism. 

Reyes walked toward the Pathfinder's quarters, petting the resident Pyjak on the way. Space monkeys sold for a pretty penny on Kadara. Ryder wouldn't part with this particular troublemaker, though. Sticking with troublemakers seemed to be a habit of hers.

Ryder came rushing from her room, wide-eyed and with a smile. Beautiful. Reyes hadn’t seen the young woman so free. She was always optimistic, and ready with a snide remark when needed, but this was different. Pure happiness. Freedom. He was so caught up in her that he barely braced himself in time.

“Oof-”

“Sorry! I - Reyes?” Ryder’s grin widened.

The urgency to leave her room had sent her barrelling into her lover. Reyes had been totally unprepared. He was flat on his back, staring up at the small, yet toned woman straddling him, fascinated by the stunning way her lips contorted.

He did that. He put a smile on her face. Seeing her was always a wave of reassurance. She would look at him with such adoration, play with his hair, and _understand_. She was nothing like him; he knew. She was a beacon of hope – unwavering truth and courage. Reyes was a coward. He loved her, and she loved him just the same, even when he knew he didn’t deserve it. Love from the beautiful creature that was Sara Ryder would never be something Reyes deserved in a thousand lifetimes.

He had never told her of his love for her. While he was a very charismatic man, always knowing what to say and when to say it, Ryder compelled him to take action – to kiss instead of speak, to hold her instead of sending her off with more white lies. Lying was easy. That minx of a woman made Reyes want to tell the truth. He wanted to shout out his love for her to all of Kadara, the Nexus, and even Meridian.

But Reyes Vidal was insignificant. No one would care, perhaps not even the Pathfinder. He knew he had to remain insignificant to get his job done. Reyes was just a third-rate smuggler. He had made the shadows his home, operating as the Charlatan, because everyone listened to an anonymous figure with connections. That was how it had to be.

Reyes would be someone, whether the galaxy realised it was him or not.

Sara Ryder leaned down, her legs tucked into Reyes’ sides. She planted a warm kiss on his lips that was bittersweet, like his favourite alcohol. Their position wasn’t entirely unwelcome. Reyes enjoyed having Sara on top of him. Her gaze was steadfast – eyes filled with wonder, and a hint of what could only be described as lust.

He’d only slept with her twice – once in a dodgy cave, and again in a storage room on Meridian. He was beginning to wonder at her standards. Maybe she just craved his touch the same way he did hers.

“Pathfinder, if I may interrupt?” the voice of Sara’s AI, SAM, sounded above Reyes.

He was unsure if he would ever get used to that.

“What is it, SAM?” Sara growled, her breath hot on Reyes’ neck.

“You have an audience.”

Entangled and unaware of anything but each other. It was a wonderful thing, but maybe not so much when a thousand-year-old krogan and curious angara were watching. Reyes peeked at Sara out of the corner of his eye.

“My, Ryder, I had no idea you were an exhibitionist!”

Watching the Pathfinder blush was more satisfying than Reyes had expected. Her usually pale face flushed red as she pushed herself off him faster than even a jump-jet could. She brushed off her Initiative civvies with a cough. Drack gave his familiar, deep chuckle before wandering toward the kitchen. The krogan was apparently renowned for a mean Sunday roast.

Jaal stepped closer. His eyes were like crystal balls filled with galaxies. “Is this natural for your species?”

A laugh erupted from Reyes. He sat up, his hand over his mouth. Reyes often chuckled, but genuine laughter was rare. Ryder shook her head, retreating into her room. Reyes’ visit was unexpected – after all, he had never actually been on the Tempest before (even a third-rate smuggler had his own shuttle). It was like a victory knowing that he could throw the famous Pathfinder off her game. He followed her, ensuring that the door shut behind them.

Ryder quickly faced him. “Why are you here?”

“Would you like me to leave?”

“No!” she snapped, her hands flying to rest on his chest. “…No.”

“I’m hitching a ride back to Kadara.” His honey eyes shone as he felt Ryder’s touch.

Meridian had made him so… _afraid_. He barely knew the younger of the Ryder siblings, but he knew that they were close. One’s pain was felt by the other, deeply. Sara was capable of taking care of herself, but what happened with the kett – specifically the asshole that was the Archon - made Reyes want to take her far away and keep her all to himself.

Fingers tugged at the fabric of his shirt. A smile spread across Ryder’s lips. “I’ve never seen you in a t-shirt before.”

“You’ve seen me without-”

“That’s not the point!” Sara laughed.

Muscles became more pronounced through such thin fabric. He was fit for a man that rarely did his own dirty work. Reyes arched a brow as Sara traced his muscles.

“What had you running out of your room before?” He caught Sara’s wrist in his hand.

Their proximity felt like home. He never wanted to leave that closeness – their breaths mingling and bodies pressed together. Privacy was a luxury. They never had privacy in Tartarus.

Sara looked down, but Reyes guided her face back up to look at his. “I was actually going to call you…”

“It’s only been an hour since we left Meridian. Am I so charming that you already missed me?”

“Clearly _I_ am considering you’re stowed on my ship.”

Reyes grinned. Of all the people he’d dated, he never thought Sara Ryder would be the one to keep him on his toes.

Captivating. She was a muddle of unbridled enthusiasm and unkempt hair. Yet Reyes found himself inexplicably drawn to her. She was clever, and she was better than he hoped to ever be.

Maybe, just maybe, the good in her would rub off on him.

His lips caught hers. It was gentle but needy, not quite like the passionate fireworks that usually happened between the two, but like the sunset on Kadara that inspired hope. Reyes slipped his tongue into her mouth, revelling in the taste of her lips.

“You’re dangerous,” Sara laughed, her hands tangling in his hair.

She jumped unexpectedly, but Reyes caught her as her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Are we actually going to use a bed this time?”

Light, teasing. He carried her to the bed, gently laying her down. He was desperate for her touch, but also wanted to take his time with her. Every time they’d been together had felt so rushed, like they were teenagers in the back seat of a car.

He would show her the man he was.


End file.
